Possibilities
by Shevamp
Summary: Bella knows that she gets to choose what she wants in her life. she knows the descsion about whatever she does is hers. And she knows she wants edward but what if she starts thinking about the possibilities with jacob and likes it? SET IN ECLIPSE
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of a family

**A/N: this chapter is sort of based off the preview where Bella meets Leah, look it up on YouTube or you can watch it on yahoo. Song for this chapter is I decide by Lindsey lohan, because in eclipse bella does decide. **

**Bella's pov **

Jake and I arrived at the uley`s house, he told me I was going to meet the pack. I was so worried about what they would think of me, because they already knew what Jake thought of me because their wolf minds were connected. As we got out of the car, quill greeted us. At least I think it was quil. "I'm glad you're here Bella;" he said this with a hopefully teasing tone, not sarcastic. I really couldn't tell. "Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue", he continued. They al laughed at this, and I had a feeling it had to do with me. Embry I think then started to talk," Wish Bella would call." He said this in a teasing tone, while he shook Jake's shoulder in a playful manner. I heard Jake fake a laugh under his breath. Jared I think continued." Wish Bella wouldn't call." He was eating something, laughing. "Maybe I should call Bella, " the other two started to tease," maybe I should call Bella and hang up."' Maybe I should call Bella, say something then hang up. " They all started to crack up. I blushed at this and looked down. Jake though was even more embarrassed then me. "Alright, shut up now." He said this trying to get them to calm down. A girl walked up to us and I began to wonder who had imprinted on her. Jake then opened his mouth to introduce us. "Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry`s daughter." Suddenly I felt really bad, and remembered she was the only female wolf, and that her father recently died. So I opened up my mouth trying not to say something stupid," hey I'm really sorry about your father." Well, that was a bit stupid. "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Her reply shocked me, and made me very uncomfortable. The worst part was they were all looking at me, and they were all quiet. Jacob broke the silence though. "Fun, isn't she?" Before I could reply though Emily and Sam came out. Emily smiled at me and said," Bella, HI!" I replied "hey", happy someone was happy to see me. Emily said," I was wondering when we would see your face around here again. She hugged me, so I hugged her back. I replied, "yeah same here", trying not to offend her, Jake looked at Sam and said," Sam we good?" he replied as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, "yeah we're good." Laughter came from the other direction, on the rode came three people on a cream colored bike with pink flowers. Well, they had one of the wolves in a wagon tied to it. They other wolf was on the bike like a normal person and a girl about maybe a freshmen was on the handlebars feeding the wolf ice cream. She was so small compared to them. I knew they had to be from the wolf pack because they looked so much like Jacob, and they were shirtless. I assumed her to be an imprint, and this time I was positive because she looked nothing like Leah. She jumped off the bike with grace and Jake went and hugged her. Suddenly I had a bad thought. What if she was Jake's imprint and he hadn't told me. The other two wolves got off the bike. And one of the wolves' maybe quil or embry walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her waist. " Bella, this is Collin and Brady, our two youngest wolves." "Hey," I said. "They are only thirteen." "Wow, you guys are so young." They laughed at this, god I was acting so stupid today." And this, is felicity." He pointed to the girl who was hanging out with Collin and Brady, she was so gorgeous, I looked at her outfit and smiled, Alice would be proud. "HI!" chirped. "It's so nice to meet you!" She reminded me of Alice too. She was so cheery. "Felicity is embry`s imprint." Ohh, so she wasn't Collin's or Brady's. She looked so happy with the wolf pack, like it was natural hanging with them. "Oh, well, um, congratz?" Her and embry laughed; at least they found it funny. " So, what is the age difference between them, I mean, well..." This time they all laughed at me. " Three years," Sam answered. "Felicity is thirteen, and embry forever frozen at sixteen, well not forever, but for now. " I smiled, and I really felt like I was home, like I belonged there. I felt like I was meeting my new family, and everything would be perfect. But, I didn't have a new family because my heart belonged to Edward. But, still, I felt like I was looking at the possibilities of what could be if I chose Jacob. If I decided my love for him was enough, and if I decided if this was the life I wanted. Strangely enough I liked it.

**A/N: please review; tell me the good, the bad and the ugly. **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Kim the 2nd imprint

**A/N: I know I haven't wrote this in like forever but here ya go I thought bella needed to bond with an imprint. **

**Bella's Pov**

Once I met most of the pack I followed Emily inside and sat down at their kitchen table. "Want a muffin Bella?" Emily offered, I declined saying "no thanks", while Jake and the rest of the pack sat down and ate hungrily, attacking the muffins in a most gruesome way. I glanced around looking for Embry's imprint wondering how she could stand this more than I could, but instead of coming face to face with her, I saw another female walking in and coming to sit by me. Judging from her dark skin tone she was Quileute, unlike Felicity but I tried not to make any assumptions about her. Seeing as how I mistaked Leah for an imprint, and Embry's imprint for Collin's, or Brady's and even Jacob's. She walked towards me and sat right next to me. She spoke very lowly being very shy and said, "Hi, I'm Kim, you must be Bella it's nice to meet you". I gave her the best warm smile I could and replied, "Hi Kim". Jacob momentarily ceased eating and said, "Kim is Jared's imprint, she may be quiet but she isn't always, isn't that right Mrs. Cameron?" Jacob said smugly winking. Kim furiously blushed as Jared wrapped his arms around her. She wiggled out his hold and it was easy to tell that Jared told the pack some of what had happened between them. I know it wasn't any of my business but still, she was a girl and so was I. "Jared", I said, "How could you tell the pack things like that?" I asked. Paul I think snorted, "We share our thoughts through our brain", he replied. Jared said softly to Kim," I'm sorry baby I just loved it so much it slipped out before I realized anyone else had phased. Kim hugged him and said into his shirt," I forgive you muffin", and after that they walked outside and embraced. Enjoying their imprintation, I sighed slightly jealous. I know I shouldn't be but still. Jacob and the pack stiffened. I looked around the room trying to decipher why. Sam ordered the pack outside while Kim came inside joining Emily and me. Jacob came in quick and kissed me on my forehead whispering goodbye and to stay with the Kim and Emily. We watched as our boys went outside. Emily then picking up on my confusion said," There's a vampire around here". "Oh", was all I could reply. "Where did felicity and Embry go?" I asked. Emily grabbed her purse and said, "Probably to the beach, don't worry he probably left her somewhere safe. I got to go to the market I'll be back in an hour, have fun with Kim". And after that she took off leaving me and Kim alone. Kim guided me into the kitchen and began making hot chocolate. I decided to let my curiosity get the best of me and ask Kim something. "Kim?" I asked steadily," What's it like being an imprint?" I asked her. Kim looked at me with surprise on her face. "Oh, so your curious about imprinting huh?" "Oh well …" I replied blushing, "I just want to compare it yknow?". Kim smiled warmly, "I know what you mean imprinting at first doesn't seem like real love, but it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why don't you come and sit by me and I'll tell you all about imprinting, I promise I won't leave anything out. So feel free to ask questions and lets get to the bottom of this by telling you how I met Jared and the beginning…".

**A/N: I wasn't sure what Jared's last name was so I looked it up my official illustrated guide written by Stephanie Meyer so it may not be as cool as the last names I have seen other people given him but it's the correct one. **


End file.
